


It’s time: Feelings and Kisses

by Shadowwriter1960



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sirius Black Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriter1960/pseuds/Shadowwriter1960
Summary: With encouragement Hermione shows Sirius how she feels
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	It’s time: Feelings and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 23 by **sirmioneforever** (She shows Sirius how she feels about him.)

It’s been a little over a year since he came back to us. Yes, I say us because we all missed him. Harry missed him the most, but each one of us felt the loss in our own way when Sirius fell into the veil. That was over eight years ago, we all moved on, but the day he walked out of the veil was as if time stood still for him. He hadn’t aged a day. He couldn’t tell anyone where he’d been, all he remembered was that it was dark, cold and there were voices. He told the Unspeakable that he hadn’t been there more than a few minutes. He was shocked to learn it had been eight years and to discover all that he had missed. It took him some time to come to grips with the loss of Remus and Tonks, but he is amazing with Teddy. He also loves James; they’ve been buddies from the moment Ginny handed the infant to him.

I was glad he was back, but I’m pretty sure he didn’t know exactly how much. After my breakup with Ron, I needed a place to live, so I moved in with Harry and Ginny. They were happy to have me, at first, but eventually they wanted their own space. They were young and in love, of course. So, I moved into Grimmauld Place. Harry let me live there for free as long as I helped with the renovations. It was lonely at first, but I was happy to have my own space. Then when Sirius came back, I didn’t want to find another place, and he didn’t want to live alone either, so I just stayed.

Ginny and I are sitting on the stairs of Grimmauld Place watching as Sirius, Harry and George take the last of the old artwork out to the garbage so they can finish painting the foyer and sitting room— one of the last projects left to do on the house. All the darkness has been removed: it is now bright, open and warm. Ginny and I exchanged glances and smiles as we watched three men enter the room. Sirius pulls his shirt over his head and his torso is glistening with sweat. I couldn’t help but notice he had put on some weight since his return, mostly muscle. I looked Ginny’s way again and she was fanning herself.

She scoots over next to me and asks “When did Sirius get so hot? And I don’t mean from working. If I wasn’t married and madly in love with Harry, I’d jump on that.”

I can’t do anything but shake my head and giggle. She’s right, Sirius is not just handsome, but he’s been working out with Harry and George since his return and he’s got a rockin body. This is the first time we’ve seen him shirtless in a long time. I’ve always thought he was handsome but watching him working without his shirt and the fit of his jeans, he not only is gorgeous, but sexy as hell.

When George catches Ginny and I staring at Sirius, he smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. The guys decided to take a break. Harry and Sirius go to the kitchen for a cold drink and George sits between Ginny and I on the stairs. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two checking out the senior member of this work crew.”

I turned red as Ginny smiled and said, “Well, we are women who like to look at nice things and Sirius is seriously nice to look at.”

“Gin, you’re a married woman.”

“Yes, big brother, happily, but that doesn’t mean I can’t admire the scenery. Besides Hermione isn’t married.” Ginny looked at me pointedly before scurrying off to check on James.

I was horrified that Ginny would say that to George. It might be true, but I wasn’t going to announce it to one of Sirius’ closest friends. He and George had become quite chummy after he returned. They bonded over losing their best friends and it gave them a friendship they both needed.

George wrapped his arm around my shoulders and asked, “Is that true? Do you care about Sirius?”

“Of course, I care about him. He’s Harry’s Godfather and he’s our friend.” I answered without looking at him.

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it. Come on be honest with me. Angelina and I both think you and Sirius would be a good fit.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this.” I said. I attempted to stand up, but he pulled me back down.

“Hermione”, he started turning to look at me. “If you fancy Sirius and want a relationship with him, you have to tell him.”

Still looking at the floor, “George, it’s not that easy. He’s Harry’s Godfather. He’s older than me and no one would approve, but more importantly, he doesn’t see me that way. He’ll always see me as a child.”

“As far as Harry is concerned, he knows you might have feelings and it doesn’t bother him. We’ve talked about it.” I must have looked at him funny because he laughed and went on. “Yes, we’ve talked. Sirius may be older, but remember he lost eight years, so the age gap isn’t as large. Even though you don’t need approval, you have Harry’s. And you think he wouldn’t see you as more than a child? That’s not true. He’s noticed how grown up you are, we’ve talked about that too.”

“So, what am I supposed to do, just walk up to him and say, ‘Hey Sirius, I like you, want to hook up?’”

“Don’t be silly.” George told me, “There are several ways of letting him know. Talk to him. Ask him out. Walk up and snog him senseless is the way I would go.” I knew he was teasing with me.

At this point Sirius and Harry walked back into the foyer. “Who’s snogging who?” Harry asked.

“No one!” I said, getting ready to stand and leave when Ginny returned and held my arm so I couldn’t.

George stood and winked at me. I heard him tell Harry as they walked to the door to grab paint. “I was telling Hermione she should just snog you know who!”

At that point, both George and Harry turned and smiled at me. I knew I needed to have a conversation with Harry, but until then I was content to sit on the stairs with Ginny and enjoy watching the man, I had a crush on paint the walls. With every stroke of the roller or brush I could see the muscles in his back and shoulders move.

I sat there with Ginny most of the afternoon. The guys were almost finished, and I really didn’t want to deal with George, so I told Ginny I needed the loo. It was an hour later when I finally came back down the stairs. Molly and Arthur had just arrived. Molly was making dinner to celebrate the renovations on Grimmauld Place finally being completed.

When I turned the corner to enter the library, I felt a hand grab mine and pull me into the room. “Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing? You scared me.”

Harry shut the door behind him. “I wanted to talk to you alone,” he answered sitting in the chair next to mine.

“All you had to do was ask. Where is everyone?” I asked.

“George went home to clean up and get Angelina. Ginny is upstairs with James. Molly and Arthur are in the kitchen doing whatever the Weasleys do. No one else is here yet and Sirius is showering.”

I suppressed a grin at the thought of Sirius showering. “Okay what do you want to talk about?” I asked staring at him.

Taking off his glasses, he started to speak then didn’t. Then he gave me a knowing smile “I want to talk to you about why you just blushed when I said Sirius was showering.”

He moved closer to me and his face turned serious. “Mione, are you in love with Sirius?” When I didn’t say anything he continued, “I knew when he walked out of the veil, that the crush you had on him came back, I could see it in your face.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes as I looked at Harry, “What does it matter? No one would approve of a relationship between the two of us. Besides, it takes two to tango, and I have seen no signs that Sirius has any interest in me as more than a friend.”

“Well, I can’t say how Sirius feels, but you won’t know if you don’t try. I know he’s not seen anyone since returning from the veil. I know he has mentioned that he thinks you’re beautiful, more than once. I also know that the only person who might object is Molly, and do you care what Molly thinks? She’s your ex-boyfriend’s mother, her opinion hardly matters.”

I nodded, wiping my eyes, “You wouldn’t be upset or opposed to Sirius and I being together?”

“Nope, I think it’s a brilliant idea. You both need someone; Ginny and I have talked about it as have Angelina and George. We all think you two would be really good together.” Harry said almost excitedly.

I leaned forward in my chair, “You may think we would be good together, but that doesn’t mean he will.”

“Hermione, do you fancy him? You didn’t answer me.” Harry quizzed.

“Yes, I do,” I admitted. “So, what do I do now?” I asked.

“You show him how you feel and let him take it from there. Make the first move.”

“And if he doesn’t fancy me? I’ve made a fool out of myself and ruined our friendship. Maybe I’ll just keep the roommate status.” Deep down I really did want to let him know.

“I know Sirius, he would never ruin a friendship because you told him how you feel about him. Besides, I think he does fancy you; I’ve seen some looks.” Harry stood. “Think about it.”

He left without waiting for my answer. I don’t know how long I sat in the library staring out into space, when Ginny came in to tell me that dinner was ready. Together we walked into the dining room to join the others. I took a seat at the corner of the table, between Sirius and Ginny. I did my best at dinner not to stare at him. I noticed once or twice when I would look his way, he would be looking at me. I felt a spark when he shifted in his chair and his knee rubbed against my thigh. Through most of dinner, I sat listening to the conversations around the table. Sirius spoke when spoken to and mainly talked to George who was to his right and across from me, he kept looking my way and smiling. I couldn’t wait for dinner to be over and so I could get away from their prying eyes.

Once dinner was over and everything cleaned and put away, everyone spread through the house to continue socializing. I was in the library holding James when Sirius and Harry walked in. Both had a drink in their hands, and they were talking quietly about something. They made their way to the window seat where Ginny and I were sitting.

When James began to fuss, Sirius reached for the baby and handed me his drink. “Let Uncle Sirius have him.” James almost instantly stopped whimpering and took the offered sippy cup.

“That boy loves his uncle Siri,” Harry said.

Both Ginny and I nodded and watched Sirius hold the child. “Sirius would you come to our house every night and put him to bed? This is the first time he’s taken the sippy cup instead of screaming for a bottle.”

“Give him time, he’ll get it.” Sirius told her, not taking his eyes off the child he held.

I sat and watched, absentmindedly taking a sip from the glass I held. I was surprised to find it contained soda and not something stronger. Harry noticed my surprise and smiled.

A little while later, people began to slowly say good night and leave. George made sure to tell me to think about our talk earlier and Harry pulled me aside. “Talk to him or find some way to let him know you are interested. I don’t think either of you will be sorry.” He kissed me on the cheek and joined Ginny in the fireplace. Before long they were gone, and it was just Sirius and I again.

That night I didn’t sleep well, all the things George and Harry said the day before kept playing over and over in my mind. I decided after hours of staring at the ceiling, I’d get up shower and make some coffee. As I descended the stairs, I noticed a light on the first floor, stepping on the landing before the last group of steps that lead to the foyer, I saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. I stopped on the bottom step and noticed while standing like this that we were almost the same height.

“What are you doing up so early?” He asked me.

I just watched his eyes, then moved my gaze to his lips, then back to his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to get up and start my day.” I was thinking about what it would be like to kiss those lips. I almost didn’t hear him respond.

“Anything you want to talk about? Anything I can do?” Sirius asked, confusion written all over his handsome face.

I don’t know what came over me. I leaned in and placed my lips on his and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss. He didn’t respond the way I had hoped. Instead of pulling away as I should have, I reached for the front of his shirt, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When I realized he wasn’t kissing me back, I gently pulled away to see a dumfounded Sirius staring back at me.

“I’m sorry,” I said sheepishly. ‘I don’t know why—“

But then he surprised me. He reached for my hand and pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips against mine. I didn’t have time to be confused— Sirius Black was kissing me back. His hands moved to my waist, and I opened my mouth as his tongue brushed my lips. There was so much passion, I had never been kissed like this. We finally broke apart, only because we both needed air. I rested my forehead against his. I watched as he stood there, eyes closed with a gambit of unintelligible emotions running across this face.

I stood tall, and he opened his eyes looking at me. His eyes asked the questions his lips couldn’t. I leaned in and kissed him again.

When I broke the kiss, I said, “Before you say anything, I know what I’m doing. I have had feelings for you since you returned to us. I wanted to make sure you knew.”

He didn’t say anything, but just stood there, hands on my waist looking at me. So, I continued to talk. “I know you probably don’t fancy me…”

“Hermione” he said, but I continued to talk, I didn’t want to hear the rejection I knew was coming.

“…but I needed to…”

Again, he said my name, “Hermione.” I was about to keep babbling, when he places his lips on mine and kissed me again. After pulling back, “Damn, that actually worked.” He chuckled when I stopped talking.

“Hermione, we need to talk. Let’s go get some coffee and sit down and talk about this.” He said, taking my hand in his, leading me to the kitchen. Holding my chair, I sat, and he got us both coffees, before sitting in his usual chair.

I sat staring at my cup, I knew I wasn’t going to like what he wanted to talk about. Had I just made a fool of myself? Why did he kiss me back if he doesn’t want to try a relationship? These were just a couple of the questions running through my mind. I don’t know how long we sat there in silence.

Finally, he took my hand in his. “Hermione, look at me.” I looked up, his face and eyes showed nothing. They were blank. It was as if he were protecting himself. “We need to talk about that, well those kisses. I need to know where your head is, what you are thinking and feeling.”

I looked intently at him. “It can mean whatever you want it to mean.”

He ran his hands through his hair, which was a tell that he was either nervous or stressed. “Don’t do that. Don’t say what you think I want to hear. Not now, not ever. You’ve always said what you mean, so tell me the truth now.”

I stood from my chair and paced the large kitchen. “you want the truth, okay here's the truth. I kissed you because I wanted too. I like you, Sirius. More than like you, I fancy you and wanted to know what it was like to kiss you, so I did.” I looked at him and decided to lay it all out there. “I had such a crush on you fourth and fifth year, then you fell through the veil. I started a relationship with Ron, but as you can see that didn’t work. Then you came walking out of the veil and all those feeling came rushing back. I thought it was just the crush, but as time went on those feeling grew. Then I moved in here with you, we became roommates and better friends and my feeling continued to grow. The closer we became the more I wanted more than to be your roommate, I want to be your…” I stopped talking and looked over at him, he continued to sit there staring at me with his mouth open. I decided to finish, “It doesn’t matter what I want to be. I know you only think of me as a child and would never give us a chance. I can at least say I got to kiss you once.”

Sirius still didn’t say anything, just sat staring at me. Tears formed and slipped out and down my cheeks, I turned to leave, I’d embarrassed myself enough. As I passed his chair, a hand grabbed mine and stopped me from leaving. He finally stood and moved to stand between me and the door. Using his thumbs, he gentle wiped the tears from my cheeks, “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” He said picking me up way to easily and setting me on the edge of the table. Sirius then placed his forehead against mine and whispered, “I’m so glad you showed me.”

We both smiled and he leaned in and gave me a very gentle, but quick kiss. “I noticed the minute I saw you when I came out of the veil that you were not a child anymore. Hermione, you are a beautiful, sexy, loyal and intelligent woman. It took me a long time to grasp what I was feeling for you. Harry and George helped me understand that I’m a man who has feelings, that we are both adults and it’s okay to have feeling for you. I’m the one who never thought you would give me a chance, so I never pursued you. You can have any man you want, why would you want someone like me.”

“Sirius, why wouldn’t I want you? You’re handsome, sexy, smart, respectful, and I see the way you love Harry, Teddy and James. I’ve watched you as you’ve taken George under your wing and the two of you have bonded and become the friend the other needs. You are there for Ginny when she needs someone to give her advice and you have been there for me since before you fell into the veil. You protect those you care about and you’re an all-around wonderful person. Did I mention handsome and sexy?” We both chuckled at that.

“So where do we go from here?” He asked I could hear the hesitation in his voice and see the uncertainty in his eyes.

I slid off the table and put my arms around his neck, drawing his head down to mine, kissing him again.

When the kiss broke, I said, “for now we need to get dressed, make some breakfast, and spend the day together.”

“What would you like to do today? I don’t have anything planned.” he told me.

“My vote is we hang out at home, read some, watch movies on the telly, and do a great deal of snogging.”

“I’m good with staying in, and movies are fine as long as the movies aren’t all chick flicks.” He said, laying bacon down in the pan. “As far as snogging, I think I like that idea the best.” With that he planted a quick kiss on my lips as I leaned against the counter watching him.

We spent a quiet day together, just the two of us and we both knew our relationship had shifted to something new. We knew we had some things to figure out, but we had each other, and for now that was all we needed.


End file.
